You Are My Dream
by Sierra Vuc
Summary: "Tenang saja, Sasuke. Saat kau kembali, aku pasti akan mencapai impianku... karena..." . Dedicated for SasuNaru Day 2011     Read and Review please !


Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rate : T

Pair : SasuNaru Ofcourse

Warning : AU, **Sho-ai,** **Boys Love**, OOC (maybe), Gaje, Typo, Alur –sangat- cepat.

A/N : Happy SasuNaru Day. Fic ini Sierra dedikasukan untuk SasuNaru Day. RnR minna..

**Don't Like, Don't Flame... okay ?**

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tengah berjalan di koridor sekolahnya -Konoha High School- menuju kelasnya XII-A yg terletak paling ujung di lantai 3 gedung KHS ini. Setiap hari Sasuke tidak bosan-bosannya merutuki sekolah ini karena tidak memiliki fasilitas lift.<p>

"Uchiha Sasuke Temeeee."

Terdengar suara cempreng yang Sasuke tahu dengan jelas siapa pemiliknya.

"Oh shit."

Suara cempreng yg di dengar Sasuke membuatnya harus melangkah 100x lebih cepat dari biasanya.  
>Namun tetap saja, pemuda pirang yang memanggil Sasuke tadi kini sudah berada di depan Sasuke.<p>

"Haaahh, akhirnya."

"Mau apa lagi kau, Naruto dobe?"

Naruto memamerkan cengirannya dan memberikan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Ini untukmu Teme, aku kan sudah janji akan membawakanmu bekal setiap hari."

Bukannya menerima pemberian dari Naruto, Sasuke malah melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Naruto.

"Dasar Sasuke Teme," geram Naruto karena di abaikan oleh Sasuke.

Naruto membalikkan badan dan memandang tubuh tegap yang mulai jauh darinya itu.

"Ck Sasuke, bisakah kau memperhatikanku sedikit saja," kata Naruto sedih.

"Hei Naruto, kenapa wajahmu muram begitu?" kata seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya yang kini tengah merangkul Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kiba. Sudahlah ayo kita ke kelas."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas, yaitu XI-C

Pelajaran pun sudah berlangsung hampir 2 jam. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran yang di ajarkan oleh Iruka-sensei.

Pikirannya tengah melayang pada kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu.

.

[Flashback]

Di pagi yang cerah ini, terlihat para siswa-siswi baru berkumpul di lapangan KHS. Mereka tengah diberikan pengarahan oleh sang kepala sekolah yang bernama Tsunade.

Setelah satu jam lebih berdiri. Keadaan pun mulai gaduh karena para siswa-siswi sudah merasa letih. Tsunade pun mengakhiri sambutan itu dengan meresmikan para siswa-siswi menjadi penghuni sekolah.

Semua murid membubarkan diri menuju kelas masing-masing yang telah mereka ketahui sebelumnya.

Namun tidak dengan seorang siswa berambut pirang, kulit kecoklatan dan beriris mata sewarna langit. Pemuda iní terlihat sedang kebingungan.

Seorang pemuda lain yang memiliki rambut raven berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pemuda raven yang membuat pemuda pirang itu terlonjak kaget.

"Um.. Anoo.. Aku tidak tahu kelasku dimana."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ikut aku!"

Naruto mengikuti langkah pemuda tinggi, berbadan tegap dan juga mempunyai wajah yang tampan di depannya. Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kemanakah orang ini akan membawanya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat pemuda didepannya itu melakukan hal yang sama. Pemuda berambut raven itu mengetuk pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

Terlihatlah sosok Tsunade sang kepala sekolah sedang duduk di meja kerjanya yang bertumpuk penuh dengan buku-buku juga berbagai lembaran.

Ruangan luas kepala sekolah tersebut hanya memiliki sebuah meja kerja, dua buah buffet yang –pasti- berisi lembaran-lembaran lainnya. Dan juga terdapat sofa lengkap dengan mejanya, yang di atas meja tersebut sebuah laptop tengah duduk dalam diamnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn, aku mengantarkan anak baru ini untuk mencari kelasnya."

Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang siswa yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

"Siapa namamu, nak?" tanya Tsunade ramah dan beranjak dari meja kerjanya menuju sofa dan mulai mengutak-atik laptop tersebut.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto, hmm.. kau ada di kelas X-E. Silahkan menuju kelasmu sekarang nak."

"Baik, Arigatou Tsunade-sama. Arigatou Sasuke-san," setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya Naruto langsung meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah tersebut.

.

Naruto tengah melihat pada majalah dinding di sekolah ini dan lagi-lagi orang yang sama menghampiri Naruto.

"Apa yang kaulakukan lagi disini?"

"E..eh Sasuke-san."

"Hn."

"A..aku.. aku.. aku tidak tahu dimana kelasku..."

Naruto menunduk malu, sedangkan Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan menghela napas.

"Ck, baru kali ini aku bertemu dobe sepertimu."

"Ap.. apa yang kau bilang?" Naruto merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya karena dia dipanggil Do...

"Dobe.."

"Huaaaa.. dasar Teme, seenaknya saja menyebutku Dobe."

Sasuke menutup telinganya karena teriakan cempreng Naruto.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak, Dobe." Sasuke ikut meninggikan suara karena dibuat kesal oleh pemuda pirang bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan di depannya ini.

"Itu juga gara-gara kau, Teme sialan."

"Ck, kalau begitu tidak jadi aku menolongmu."

"Eeeehhh, dasar Temeee... A..aku juga tidak butuh pertolonganmu. Huuh."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinnya menjauhi Naruto yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

[Flashback End ]

.

Naruto tersenyum saat teringat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan pertemuannya yang pertama itulah yang membuat Naruto kini mencintai pemuda itu.

Mencintai ? Pemuda ?

Ya, Naruto mencintai Sasuke dari awal pertemuan mereka. Entah kenapa, saat itu Naruto merasa senang -bukan karena di panggil Dobe- melainkan karena Sasuke menganggap dirinya 'ada'.

Selama ini, Naruto sangatlah tertekan dengan keadaan yang membuatnya menderita. Naruto dianggap 'pembunuh' oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Tatapan penuh kebencian terus di arahkan padanya. Kata-kata penuh cacian di lontarkan orang-orang sekitarnya. Perlakuan tak berperikemanusiaan mereka lakukan pada Naruto. Sebelum masuk sekolah ini, Naruto pun merasa takut terulangnya kejadian yang di alaminya dulu, saat dirinya tinggal di Oto.

.

Dan sejak saat itu, Naruto terus 'mengejar' hati Sasuke dalam diam. Dan terus melakukan aksi saling ejek dan adu mulut untuk membuatnya... Err.. diperhatikan Sasuke.

Dan ternyata apa yang dilakukan sang Uzumaki dalam merebut perhatian sang Uchiha sukses besar. Dalam setahun, keduanya telah akrab.. sangat akrab bahkan. Dimana ada Sasuke, di situ ada Naruto –kecuali di kelas tentunya-. Saat istirahat tiba, Naruto langsung berlari menuju tempat rahasia mereka berdua –atap sekolah-. Dan saat pulang dan pergi sekolah, Sasukepun dengan suka hati menjemput dan mengantarkan Naruto dengan motornya.

Sungguh bagai sepasang kekasih, kan ?

Tapi semua itu musnah begitu saja saat Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke tepat pada hari ulang tahun Sasuke.

.

[Flashback ]

"Temeeeeee," suara cempreng Naruto kembali merusak pendengaran Sasuke yang tengah memandang hamparan bintang-bintang melalui balkon kamarnya.

"Hn, Dobe?"

"Kenapa jam ini lama sekali ya jalannya. Padahal aku sudah tak sabar untuk tengah malam."

"Sabarlah."

"Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan sebuah permainan agar tidak bosan, Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Em, permainan itu. Bagaimana kalau Truth or Dare?"

"Tidak, membosankan. Lagipula hanya tinggal 10 menit ini kan."

"Aaahh, ayolah Teme..." Naruto mengeluarkan _puppy-eyes_ nya yang sangat ampuh itu.

"Tidak."

"Ck, dasar Teme." Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan kini tengah menghadap pada sang Dobe.

Sasuke menghela napas sebelum mengatakan "Baiklah..."

"Yeayyy..."

Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat Naruto tengah meloncat-locat kegirangan hanya karena sepatah kata yang di ucapkannya barusan.

Naruto melirik jam dinding sekilas. 11.53 pm. Naruto pun menghela napas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ, Dobe? Sudah tidak ingin main?"

"Aaahh,, tidak. Ayo kita main. Dimana botolnya, Teme?"

"Carilah, Dobe."

Sasuke sudah siap duduk di lantai kamarnya, sementara Naruto yang masih mencari botol.

"Yeay ketemu."

Naruto berjalan menuju Sasuke dan duduk bersila didepannya. Ia kembali menghela napas dan melihat ke arah jam dinding –lagi-.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai," seru Naruto bersemangat dan mulai memutar botol tersebut dengan kuat.

Naruto merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan tak henti-hentinya Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari botol ke jam dinding. Dan tepat pada pukul 00.00 a.m, botol pun berhenti mengarah kepada...

"Naruto kau, Truth or Dare?"

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan kemudian memilih jawabannya.

"Truth."

"Langsung saja, Dobe. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini?"

Deg.

Naruto merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat. Apakah Sasuke sudah mengetahui rencana Naruto ?

"Ahh, aku ingin berkata jujur Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"A..aku... sebenarnya... umm.. aku..."

"Bicaralah yang jelas, Dobe."

Naruto menarik napas lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dalam sejam terakhir.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke."

Naruto mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Dan langsung menunduk malu.

Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan pendengarannya.

'Barusan Naruto bilang apa? Cinta? Tidak mungkin.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap heran Naruto yang kini tengah menekukkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi.

"Ja..jadi, Sasuke? Apa pendapatmu?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Mungkin sudah tertular oleh Naruto yang sedari tadi melakukan hal yang sama.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke pelan.

Naruto langsung menegakkan kepalanya menghadap Uchiha bungsu di depannya ini dengan heran.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'entahlah' itu, Teme?"

"Aku tak tahu, Dobe."

"..."

"**Selama ini... aku menggapmu teman terdekatku...**"

"Jadi...?"

"Entahlah.. mungkin lebih baik lupakan saja. Dan untuk menghilangkan perasaan sukamu padaku itu, lebih baik..."

"Lebih baik...?"

Naruto menunggu jawaban Sasuke denag gelisah dan firasat buruk tengah menyelimutinya saat ini.

"Lebih baik kita lupakan saja semuanya. Anggaplah kau tidak pernah mengenalku dan aku tidak pernah mengenalmu."

Naruto berusaha menahan air matanya yang terus memaksa untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Ti.. tidak," suara Naruto terdengar lirih.

"Pulanglah, ini sudah malam."

Naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan pertahanannya pun perlahan hancur.

"Ti..tidak.. Sasuke..."

Sasuke mengangkat wajah pemuda di depannya yang menampilkan sebuah pemandangan langit yang tadinya cerah kini menjadi berawan dan mengalirkan hujan dari sana.

Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto dan kemudian memeluknya. Naruto semakin terisak di pelukan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Naruto, karena selama ini kau sudah menyayangiku lebih dari apapun. Tapi, lebih baik kau hilangkan saja perasaanmu terhadapku itu. Lupakanlah semua tentang aku dan lupakanlah perasaanmu terhadapku. Mengerti?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Ck, Dobe."

Naruto melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan memamerkan cengirannya yang membuat Sasuke terheran-heran.

"Apa, hah?"

"Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu bicara sepanjang itu dalam satu tarikan napas, Teme."

Dari perkataan Naruto barusan sukses mendapat hadiah berupa jitakan di kepalanya.

"Sakit, Teme."

"Ck.. Sudah pulang sana."

Naruto mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Naruto..." "Sasuke..."

Mereka memanggil secara bersamaan.

"Kau duluan, Teme."

"Hn, mulai besok anggaplah kau tidak mengenalku dan begitupun aku."

Perkataan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat Naruto meremas dadanya.

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan mulai membuka handle pintu.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Selamat ulang tahun..."

Naruto pun langsung menutup pintu dan berlari meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke dengan perasaan hancur dan sakit.

[Flashback End]

.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Kiba yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto yang hanya melamun sepanjang pelajaran pun menghampiri Naruto dengan sedikit cemas.

"Oi, Naruto. Apa kau tidak enak badan?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari bukuny kepada Kiba.

"Aku tak apa, Kiba."

Naruto kembali memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya itu untuk membuat temannya tidak khawatir.

"Haaah, ya sudahlah."

"Oya.. aku mau keluar dulu, ja."

Naruto langsung berlari menuju atap sekolah ini dan berharap semoga Sasuke berada disana.

Dan sampainya di atap, Naruto tersenyum saat melihat orang yang diharapkannya itu tengah duduk menyamankan dirinya. Naruto pun berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Sendirian, Teme?"

"Hn.

"Oya ini, bekal yang kubutkan untukmu. Makanlah, Teme."

Sasuke melirik ke arah bekal di tangan Naruto dan dengan perlahan mengambilnya. Dan seketika itu juga Naruto langsung memamerkan cengirannya.

Sementara Sasuke memakan, Naruto hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Sudah lama ya, Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Sudah lama kita tidak bersama-sama seperti ini. Aku rindu saat-saat bersamamu begini."

Sasuke tersedak makanannya dan dengan cepat Naruto memberikan minum kepada Sasuke dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Makanya, Teme. Makan itu pelan-pelan."

"Hn."

Sasuke membereskan peralatan makannya dan memberikan kembali kepada Naruto.

"Aahh.. sudah? Cepat sekali, Teme."

"Hn."

"Hei, hentikanlah 'Hn' mu itu. Aku mau dengar omonganmu yang lain, tahu."

"Dobe..."

"Nah begitu..."

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu?"

"Apa itu, pernyataan cinta? Kalau itu aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, Teme."

Dan lagi, Naruto kembali mendapatkan hadiah di kepalanya.

"Ugh, dasar Teme.."

"Naruto, dengarkanlah baik-baik."

"Ya ya, apasih yang mau kau katakan?"

"Besok aku akan pergi."

"Eh?"

"Besok aku akan pindak ke New York."

"APAAA?"

Naruto tidak bisa bernapas saat itu juga.

Sasuke pergi...? Meninggalkannya...? Sendiri...?

"Ti..tidak... itu tidak benar kan Sasuke.. kau..?"

"Ck, sudahlah jangan mulai, Dobe," kata Sasuke yang melihat tanda-tanda langit biru itu akan menurunkan hujannya.

Naruto langsung memukul-mukul tubuh Sasuke dan hujan itu pun menetes dari langit birunya.

"Ck.. Dobe."

Sasuke pun memeluk Naruto dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kenapa.. kenapa, Teme?"

"Tou-san menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersama aniki disana."

"Jangan pergi, Teme... kumohon."

"Tidak bisa, Dobe.. Aku harus pergi.."

"..."

"Besok, penerbangan pukul 10 pagi. Datanglah..."

.

.

.

[09.45]

Sasuke tengah duduk dengan gelisah di ruang tunggu bandara ini. Namun, yang di tunggu pun tak kunjung datang juga.

"Perhatian, kepada pengunjung yang memiliki tiket penerbangan menuju New York. Harap memasuki pesawat. Terima kasih."

Sudah berkali-kali Sasuke mendengar pengumuman itu, tapi dirinya tetap bergeming di tempat, menunggu seseorang.

"Temeeee..."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang terengah-engah.

"Teme, maaf... tadi jalanan macet."

"Hn."

"Jadi, kau akan pergi hari ini?"

"Hn."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tak sanggup menatap seorang dihadapannya yang sebentar lagi akan pergi. Entah sampai kapan, Naruto tidak tahu.

"Dobe," Naruto mengangkat kepala Naruto hingga pandangan mereka berdua bertemu.

"Apa kau akan kembali, Sasuke?"

Langit itu pun tak bosan-bosannya kembali menurunkan hujan dan membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal, namun tetap memeluk pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Kau ini cengeng sekali, Dobe."

"Ini juga gara-gara kau, Teme."

"Hn."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap langit biru di depannya itu.

"Hanya satu pesanku, Dobe."

"..."

"**Naruto, don't... let your dream... die..**"

"..."

"Don't let your dream die, becouse of me."

"Teme.."

"Aku akan kembali..."

"..."

"Dan saat aku kembali, aku ingin kau telah mencapai impianmu. Mengerti?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto hingga wajah keduanya berdekatan. Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto dan merasakan rasa manis disana. Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke dan membalas ciuman Sasuke. Mereka tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh itu.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan melangkah pergi.

"Aku pergi, Dobe."

"Hn."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mantap dan memandangi punggung Sasuke yang semakin menghilang.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke. Saat kau kembali, aku pasti akan mencapai impianku... karena..."

.

.

"Karena impianku adalah, selalu bersamamu."

* * *

><p>-FIN-<p>

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi Sierra ucapkan...<p>

Happy SasuNaru Day \(^_^)/

Yosh... Review di tungguminna-san..


End file.
